Feel The Thunder
by HC247
Summary: Fiyero has never been fond of storms. That is, until Elphaba shows him a storm of a different kind... Post-musical Fiyerba fluff, as if I had to say it...


**This is what happens when I spend all day watching Fiyerba videos on Youtube rather than doing my Spanish final. Productive? No. But a whole lot more fun ;)**

* * *

_Boom!_

The crash echoed through the sky, making its presence clearly known to any who might be foolish enough to be out in his fury. Hard rain pelted the earth, coming down with enough force to form small lakes and rivers in the contours of the earth's surface. To complete the sequence, lighting spilt the sky in it's electric glory, as if to let those who might be watching not to forget it's presence.

Thankfully, there were precious few who remained out in the horrendous weather. Most had taken to their homes in the solitary village, and its newest residences were no exception. Fiyero stood at the window of the small cottage he shared with Oz's resident Wicked Witch, a scowl marring his handsome features. It had been only mere hours since Elphaba had managed to somehow reverse the spell and one of the things he missed most about his humanity was the feel of the sun on his skin. Now, thanks to the rain, he was being made to wait even longer to experience that simple joy again.

"Stupid rain," he muttered.

"Stop whining, Fiyero." came a voice from the next room. "Really, how old are you?"

The Prince simply shot a glare in the direction of the voice. He knew he must sound like a spoiled child.

He didn't care.

"It's been raining all day," he complained. "You'd think it would have stopped by now."

Elphaba came into the living room at that moment, her arms crossed in frustration and her brow rose at his attitude. "Fiyero, I can't control the weather."

He snorted. "Where's Morrible when you need her?"

"That's not funny." She came to stand next to him at the window, watching the lightning dance across the night sky. Taking in his scowl, she said, "You're really upset about this, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Well…yeah. I guess I am. I miss the sunshine, Fae. It's been raining for hours. Who knows when it'll let up?"

She placed a hand on his arm. "I know. Just think of it this way. You have your whole life to feel the sun on your face again. That part of your life is over, love. You're you again!" She smiled up at him. "I know you're disappointed, but if it makes any difference, I'm so very glad to have you back."

Her words were so sincere and her smile was so sweet that it melted his heart. Turning his head slightly, Fiyero pressed a kiss to her hand and reached up to cup her cheek. "I'm sorry, Fae. I know how scared you were to even try to change me back and now all I can do to thank you is sit here and complain about the weather." He shook his head. "I'm being foolish, I know."

Elphaba shrugged, taking a seat on his lap. "I can understand. You've missed a lot these past few months; things that we take for granted everyday." Looping her arms around his neck, she shifted slightly, then rested her head against his. "It is nice to be able to hold you again, though. I missed the feeling of being in your arms."

Fiyero glanced up at her before raising himself slightly to press his lips briefly to hers. "The feeling is mutual, sweetheart. I never thought I would be able to hold you like this again." he smirked. "I must say, you're a bit heavier than I remember."

"Fiyero Tiggular!" She swatted him, which he ducked with the skill of a hunter.

"I'm sorry, Fae, I'm sorry." he laughed, holding his hands up for protection. " A little post-transformation humor, if you will."

"You're treading thin ice, Yero." she said flatly.

"I'm sorry, love. Blame it on the rain." He came to her, drawing her into his arms. "Storms make me crazy."

"You really believe your that charming that I'll forgive so quickly?"

He shrugged. "Blessed, I guess." He kissed her softly, lingering for a moment longer than necessary. "You love me."

"For reasons even I have yet to discover." she muttered before wrapping her arms securely around his neck and pressing her lips firmly against his, teasing him. "Lucky for you."

Thunder sounded again in the distance and the Prince jumped slightly, jarring his lover. "Sorry," he apologized. "I never have liked that."

"The thunder?"

He nodded. "Scared the life out of me when I was a kid." A shudder. "I still can't be near a window for long periods of time during storms."

Elphaba studied him for a moment, then glanced out the window. "Except for moping, right?"

He glared down at her. "Funny. Although, I supposed I deserved it after that last comment." he conceded.

She sent him "the look", but said nothing. Taking his hand, she let him to the window where they watched the storm in silence for a few minutes. "It's is beautiful?" she asked a little later.

Fiyero glanced at her. "Maybe it's me. I just don't find storms all that enjoyable."

Elphaba was quiet, then said. "What if I could change your mind on that one?"

"What?"

She only smiled slightly, leading him away from the window. "When I said I liked storms, I didn't just mean the kind outside. There's another kind I find much more enjoyable."

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. "And what might those be."

Her answer was kiss him fiercely, crashing her mouth into his. Pulling away she said, "The kind where you can see the storm raging clear and full with your whole being." She kissed him again, square on the lips at first, then pulling away to feather a series of kisses along his jaw. "I want to feel the thunder, Yero. Help me?"

Too stunned to do anything else, Fiyero pulled her against him and kissed her again, backing them up to the sofa. Falling down together, he held her tightly as their kisses grew in urgency. "Should we take shelter?" he asked.

Elphaba shook her head, her hands spreading his shirt open to reveal his _human_ skin beneath. Laying her head over his heart, she smiled as she heard its distinct beat, then rose her eyes to meet his gaze. "I think this is one storm you'll fully want to feel," she murmured.

Fiyero drew her down to him once again and sought her lips with his, anxious to love her again. All conscious thought left him as he surrendered to the power of the storm brewing within his body and the desire flashing in his lover's eyes, as bright as the lightning in the night sky. As much as he enjoyed the pleasantness and warmth of the sun, there were simply sometimes when he needed to feel the thunder.


End file.
